Gungnir
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / |damageB = / |damageC = / |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 10% / 31% |rateoffire = N/A / 99% |weightloaded = 2% |knockback = 4% / 70% |stun = 89% / 13% |magazine = 50 / 200 |fire = *Automatic *Single Shot |ammotype = Unknown |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |addon = Lightning Blast, Lightning Strike |used = Human |system = gungnir }}Gungnir is a grade Equipment in Counter-Strike Online, and it is the first of its kind. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Epic Decoder. Created with an unknown super-technology, this weapon was unearthed from a fallen meteorite found deep within the ocean. It stores and releases powerful waves of energy. *It has the ability to transform into its ultimate form, a thrown trident that's followed up by a powerful bolt of lightning. :Detailed function: When using the spear form, it deals damage to normal 114, zombie 6555, and scenario 26125 in front of the enemy. Advantages *High damage on all attack variants **The primary and special mode can do perform headshot on zombie *All attacks can hit multiple enemies at once *High stun power on primary attack *High knockback power on both secondary attacks *High magazine size *Light weight Disadvantages *Short range for its primary attack (8 meters) *Both secondary attack are not hit scan *Takes time to transform into spear mode **Both switching and droping the weapon will turn into normal form *Easily runs dry *Hard to obtain Release date *South Korea: 24 January 2019. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 29 January 2019. *China: 29 January 2019. *Indonesia: 30 January 2019. *CSN:Z: 20 February 2019. Tips ;Zombie modes The Gungnir has three attack mechanisms: *Clicking the will release a lightning attack that will deal a significant amount of damage to nearby enemies and stun them, similar to that of Stun Rifle's. Combine with Deadly Shot for devastating output. *Press the once to release a lightning blast that also deals fairly good amount of damage to enemies. This attack has a high knockback power, use it to knock approaching zombies away. Note that it is not a hit-scan, utilize it carefully. *Hold the to transform the Gungnir to its true form, and release the button to unleash a deadly lightning bolt in a straight line that can instantly annihilate anything in its path. If the poor foes survived the God's wrath, they will be knocked back to where the lightning strikes. Note that this attack is also not a hit-scan, and takes few seconds for the weapon to transform. Use it wisely and aim at your opponent precisely. Trivia *In Norse mythology, Gungnir (Old Norse "the swaying one") is the spear of the god Odin. *This is the first weapon with Mythical grade. **This is the first weapon that has a SSS grade performance in-game. *According to the official background, this weapon comes from a mysterious meteorite burning with blue flames that fell into the ocean, which triggered a fierce tsunami. This caught the attention of a mysterious organization. In order to obtain the unimaginable energy in the meteorites, they pretended to mine crude oil by erecting an oil rig on top of it to secretly salvage it. Through the super-electromagnetic collision test of the raw materials recovered from the salvage, they were pleasantly surprised to find that the weapon made of this material has a magical deformation function, and can instantly stimulate the horrible energy that destroys everything. Just as they were ecstatically preparing for the next round of action, they did not expect that the violent energy response had attracted a large number of forces to come. *The reload mechanism is similar with Ripper, because the ammo is not actually "reloaded". *This is the first weapon that can do knockback to boss zombies in Zombie Giant mode. Kategori:Equipment